beerandboardfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Cast Page Creation
Creating/Filling the Page * On the top right of the page there is a "contribute" button. Click that and select "Add a page" * You will then be prompted to name a page. The naming convention for cast pages is: "Firstname Lastname", so if you were making a page for Aaron Yonda, it would be: Aaron Yonda * Once you have created the page you will be presented with an editor * Open the Cast Template in another tab and click its "View source" button at the top of the body * Highlight all the text shown with ctrl + a and copy it * Go back to your new page, click the dropdown next to "Cancel", click "Source Editor", and paste all the text into the box * Click apply * The page will now all be laid out to edit * Now, to the top right of your page there should be an infobox (if it's not showing up it you may find it invisibly spanning the second line down on the editor) * Double click it, and fill in the boxes as described below: Filling the Infobox Name * The first and last name of the cast member (specifically what they prefer to be called) image/imagecaption * Find and download a portrait photo of the person through google, their facebook fan page, their twitter, or wherever you feel appropriate (Many can be found on the Monkey Business Institute cast page!) * Rename the image to FirstnameLastname.jpg (e.g. AaronYonda.jpg) * Click the image icon on the side of the box and add your thumbnail * Apply your settings so far and get out of the infobox editor * Use "imagecaption" if the picture is from an episode or at an event; simply type in when/where it was taken (can be hyperlinked if you want) Born full_name * The full name the person was born with. * (e.g. Matt Sloan is "Matthew Paul Sloan") * If unknown leave blank birth_date * The day, month, and year the person was born on. * (e.g. Matt Sloan is November 4, 1974) * If unknown leave blank birth_place * The persons place of birth * A lot of cast members hometowns can be found here * If unknown leave blank Preferences Favourite beer(s) * List the persons favourite beer(s) here, if you don't know what they are, leave them blank Favourite game(s) * List the persons favourite game(s) here, if you don't know what they are, leave them blank First Appearance * Type the full title of the first episode the cast member was seen on (making sure it's as it appears on the episode lists), surrounding it by double square brackets to make it hyperlink ([[]]). If the episode page doesn't exist yet, write it in anyway and the link will automatically connect when the page is created. Filling the Rest of the Page Quote & Short Bio Use the Quotesrc template to put a quote at the top of the page. The ideal quote should be the most widely known quote of that person. Names should be hyperlinked and the source should be the guide of the episode it's from. 1 = quote, 2 = context (remember to use [[]] around names), and 3 = source (no brackets needed) The quote is then followed by a short bio. This can contain their role/personality on the show, work outside of the show, and associations he/she is part of. (Many participants are part of the Monkey Business Institute improv troupe and have a small bio with basic info available on the troupes cast page. Additionally, short descriptions for a few of the guests can be found on the beerandboard website here.) Bio This section is here to create features on that person which can be about any number of topics as long as they are appropriate and involve the cast member. Examples for Aaron Yonda would be sections on Aaron's Super Dude collection, and the historical account of Cape Date. This can also be an extended biography similar to Wikipedia articles. Use the sub-heading 1 style to make titles for different sections eg: Story of Cape Date Memorable Quotes List the cast members best and "classic" quotes here with bullet points. The quote comes first in quote marks, then the episode it was from hyperlinked after a hyphen (copying the title from the episode lists) (e.g.) * "I hate you, Paul" - S1E10: "Drunker Monopoly" Original Characters List their most well known original characters they play with bullet points and links to their pages (should be named after them). If the character doesn't have a page make for them leave it unlinked, or if you have time, create it yourself! (e.g. as Aaron Yonda) * Tim the Inappropriate Child Nicknames * Names (nicknames or insults) referred to by on the show, try to put the most well known and funniest ones towards the top and if one's not great/memorable, feel free to leave it out * Nicknames can be found in the episode guides. You can link the nickname to the first episode it was heard in if you feel like it would be useful Appearances In chronological order, make a list of hyperlinked episodes the cast member has appeared on with bullet points. Can be done as individual episodes, or ranges of episodes. A highly helpful list of B&BG cast members with lists of the episodes they've starred in from seasons 1-4 on their pages can be found on imdb here. (e.g. of no guest in particular) * Between S1E01 and S1E08 * S1E10 and S1E12 * S1E13: "Drunk $20,000 Pyramid" * S1E04o: "Dark Tower Outtakes" Trivia * Random facts about the cast member, e.g, * Can't stand the taste of beer (hyperlinked source) References Nothing needs to be done here. This holds the template which allows references to be added to text, listing them here. Finishing * When done with all the content you can provide, go to the drop down menu next to the "Cancel" button at the top > click "Categories" > click the bubble marked "Tutorials" > then click the trash can. Then type in "Cast"''' '''and press enter to add it to that category. Click "Apply changes". * Now click "Save page" in the top right, and you're all done! Category:Tutorials